If Grudge Is A Live Coals
by Cheshire Ches
Summary: Andaikan dendam adalah bara, pasti jiwa ini telah tersulut dan hangus tanpa ampas. Menyasap nurani, membakar sisi manusiawi / Author baru di fandom ini. So, mind to RnR? :3


**Disclaimer** : Kuroshitsuji © Toboso Yana

**Warning**: OOC, typo(s), no pairing

**A/N** 1: hola! Salam kenal, saya Oyabun Shinshi. Benda ini adalah fic pertama saya di fandom Kuroshitsuji. Plotnya cuma berkisar tentang perasaan Ciel saat orangtuanya meninggal dan saat dia gak sengaja manggil Sebby, jadi yah... Begitulah (?) Mohon kritik dan sarannya, gracias :3

_._

_._

**If Grudge Is A Live Coals © Oyabun Shinshi**

_._

_._

_Andaikan dendam adalah bara, pasti jiwa ini telah tersulut dan hangus tanpa ampas. Menyasap nurani, membakar sisi manusiawi._

Namun akal sehat masih kumiliki, meski rasa sakit hati terus menginfeksi sukma bak virus. Lalu kau datang, tanpa sengaja mendengar panggilanku di tengah kegetiran lara dan radang amarah, bingung dan putus asa. Kuludahkan serapah sebagai bentuk pekikan emosi.

Tiga tahun yang lalu, aku ingat dengan pasti, insiden itu terjadi. Seharusnya aku menikmati hari jadiku yang ke sepuluh alih-alih menyaksikan tubuh ayah ibuku terkapar, hayat meninggalkan jasad direngkuh kobaran api.

_Andaikan dendam adalah bara, akankah warnanya sama seperti warna suasana yang kusaksikan ketika orang tuaku meregang nyawa?_

Aku berlari menyusuri lorong panjang panas diiringi linangan air mata, terus terbatuk akibat kepulan asap yang menyesakkan dada. Kujeritkan teriakan meminta pertolongan hingga tenggorokanku timpas. Dari ujung sana, sesosok pria paruh baya bergegas menghampiriku dengan roman muka ambigu, setengah lega, setengah pilu.

_"Tuan Muda!"_

Hanya itu frasa yang sempat ia serukan sebelum satu sosok misterius menyerangnya dari belakang, memaksanya kehilangan kesadaran. Aku pun tak luput dari serangannya, dan ikut kehilangan kesadaranku.

_Andaikan dendam adalah bara, mungkin seisi buana telah ikut terbakar bersama hatiku._

Aku dijual. Aku menyadari hal itu ketika kubuka mataku dan kudapati tubuh letih memar ini tergeletak di sana, di dalam kandang besi kotor dengan rantai membelenggu kaki. Wajah-wajah di balik topeng hitam memandangku rakus, lengkap dengan seringai keji.

Aku benci. Benci sekali.

Meskipun aku menangis dan menjerit menuntut kebebasan, tak ada hasil yang berarti. Salah satu dari manusia-manusia jahanam itu menyeretku keluar dari kandang dan membanting tubuhku keras ke atas meja. Ujung tajam pisau menyapa kulit bahuku, merobeknya, lalu masuk menembus daging, menguarkan substansi merah beraroma besi.

Rasanya sakit. Perih, pedih, nyeri. Tapi kenapa mereka semua malah bertepuk tangan gembira?

_Andaikan dendam adalah bara, akan kubakar tempat cela ini tanpa sisa._

Aku ingin kekuatan, kekuatan untuk membalas dendam pada orang yang telah membumi hanguskan tempat tinggalku, merenggut nyawa kedua orang tuaku, dan membuatku harus merasakan penderitaan ini. Aku ingin kekuatan yang lebih kuat dari siapapun.

_"Ah, kau yang telah memanggilku, ternyata."_

Di dalam keremangan cahaya sosokmu berada, berdiri di sana sebagai siluet hitam tinggi dengan seringai licik lapar. Tubuhku gemetar. Jadi beginilah figur iblis yang sebenarnya.

"_Kau harus menentukan pilihan, mengikat kontrak denganku dan mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan, atau tidak sama sekali,_" bisikmu. "_Jika ya, maka ada harga yang harus kau bayar._"

Seharusnya kau paham bahwa tak ada yang kupedulikan selain ambisi untuk membalas dendam, semahal apapun harga yang harus kubayar, meskipun jiwaku lah yang kau incar.

"_Ya,_" jawabku mantap. "_Aku akan mengikat kontrak denganmu!_"

Mereka, orang-orang yang telah menyiksaku, mulai menjerit panik. Tak kuragukan keputusanku. Biarlah jiwaku lenyap disantap nantinya, asalkan dendam dan kebencian menyesakkan ini terbalas.

"_Baiklah,_" ujarmu, terdengar puas. "_Akan kutandai matamu dengan segel kontrak ini._"

Kau meraih wajahku, menekannya dengan tangan hitam dingin, melukis bola mata biruku yang dipenuhi pancaran amarah dan keputusasaan dengan segel pentagram ungu, pertanda kontrak telah terikat kuat. Aku berteriak kesakitan, namun keputusanku tidak kusesali sedikit pun.

"_Siapa namamu?_"

"_Ciel,_" sahutku. "_Ciel Phantomhive, kepala keluarga Phantomhive yang baru, mulai hari ini._"

Kau melangkah keluar dari bayang-bayang dan berdiri tepat di hadapanku, membungkuk rendah untuk menatap mataku. Senyuman penuh ejek terpasang di wajahmu.

"_Baiklah kalau begitu, beri aku perintah,_" tersenyum semakin lebar. "_Tuan Muda Kecil-ku._"

Aku hanya meminta tiga hal darimu, iblis. Lindungi aku dan jangan pernah sekalipun mengkhianatiku hingga dendamku terbalas, penuhi apapun perintahku, dan jangan pernah berani mengatakan kebohongan.

_Malam ini, dendam di sukma benar menjelma menjadi bara, membakar tempat penganiayaan ini beserta makhluk-makhluk hina di dalamnya._

_"Aku akan memanggilmu Sebastian, Sebastian Michaelis," _kataku. "_Aku tidak mengharapkan kebahagiaan, aku hanya ingin bertarung untuk pembalasan. Aku bersumpah atas nama keluargaku, bahwa aku pasti akan mencapai pembalasanku!_"

Tekadku sudah bulat, keyakinanku tak dapat diganggu gugat. Harus kutemukan siapa pelaku dibalik kejinya penyiksaan terhadapku dan keluargaku, membalas dendam demi kedua orang tua yang kusayangi, tak peduli aral yang menghalangi.

"_Ini perintah, Sebastian, kau harus menjadi pedang dan perisaiku, membawa kemenangan ke dalam genggaman tanganku!_"

Ketika saatnya tiba nanti, saat kutemukan jati diri sang perenggut denyut nadi, bara dendam ini akan melepuhkan kulit, belulang, serta jantung hatinya tanpa bekas. Dan di sini dirimu, berlutut di hadapanku, menampung seluruh keinginanku.

"_Yes, My Lord._"

.

.

**Owari**

.

.

**A/N 2** : saya langsung publish fic ini tanpa baca ulang/cek typo, jadi maaf kalau ternyata banyak kesalahan dan endingnya rada gaje, pendek pula ._. Anyway, mind to RnR? :)


End file.
